chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Milla'iin
Milla'iin is a M'arrillian Chieftain. Appearance He is a semitransparent being with a strong golden glow. At his center rests a large eye, crowned by spikes of mental Energy. Several slim tentacles protrude from beneath this eye, allowing him to manipulate the surrounding world.Ultimate Guide. Background Information Milla'iin has belonged to the Oligarchy of The Deep since the Doors of the Deepmines were first sealed. He has become a leading member of the Psikoom and a trusted aide to the Oligarch. While the invasion of the land beyond the Doors of the Deepmines was being meticulously planned, there was no doubt that Milla'iin would lead the assault on one of the four footholds. When the Doors of the Deepmines were finally opened, Milla'iin, Ihun'kalin, Erak'tabb, Rath'tab, and Neth'uar were the first Chieftains out, as they had been tasked with reclaiming the footholds for the M'arrillians. The five Chieftains worked together to help Milla'iin fight against the UnderWorlders just outside of the Lava Pond, during which time they successfully brainwashed Ragetrod, Gambreor, Ooloo, Kraade, and Magmon. When his fellow Chieftains finally leave to attend their own footholds, Milla'iin utilizes Khybon - who had been previously brainwashed by Phelphor, to work on the drainage pipes leading to the Lava Pond from UnderWorld City. Other brainwashed Creatures, such as H'earring, also played a role. Eventually, KidChaor and PeytonicMaster, venture to the Lava Pond in order to scan Zapetur, Milla'iin takes notice and immediately attacks their minds, though they are able to port out before Milla'iin can brainwash them. When they return alongside MajorTom and PerimPrincess in order to scan Milla'iin, they for the most part go unnoticed due to Zapetur emerging to attack the M'arrillian. While the two Creatures battle, Khybon succeeds in rerouting the drainage pipes, allowing water to flood the Lava Pond. With his brainwashed victims maintaining his foothold, Milla'iin takes advantage of the opportunity to savor the image of Magmon's body cooling and solidifying beneath the water's surface. From the Lava Pond, Milla'iin makes for Dakeru River, where he brainwashes Asadab, intent on forcing him to work alongside Ragetrod, Kraade, Ooloo, and Gambreor in damming up the river. Milla'iin is provided the opportunity to pick through a human mind when MisterE arrives at Dakeru River to scan his favorite Creature, Asadab. Intrigued, Milla'iin allows MisterE to scan him, and in return Milla'iin would have the human battle certain Creatures in Chaotic so that he could view MisterE's memories of the battles in hopes of better understanding the Creatures. Milla'iin was spotted at Dakeru River by H'earring, who then leads KidChaor there so that he can get a scan of Milla'iin. Instead, Milla'iin attacks the two, managing to brainwash H'earring and sending them both plummeting into Dakeru River. H'earring is then forced to attack KidChaor, though he fails in eliminating the human and quickly joins his fellow UnderWorlders in work on the dam. It's not long before KidChaor returns to Dakeru River with a Flux Bauble, intent on fluxing around Perim with H'earring until they were far enough away from Milla'iin to break his control. In attempting to do so however, Ragetrod takes notice and attacks KidChaor, prompting the other UnderWorlders to join in and forcing KidChaor to port back to Chaotic. From Dakeru River, Milla'iin targets the Cordac Falls Plungepool, where he is joined by Mik'banin, Aer'dak, and Ri'oha during the second wave of the M'arrillian invasion. Together, the M'arrillians terrorize the Creatures of the Plungepool and begin work on a trench leading toward Fear Valley in order to flood it. Before they reach their destination however, KidChaor once again attempts to flux away with H'earring while they work in the Marsh of Murk. Unlike the last time, however, Milla'iin succeeds in brainwashing KidChaor, who is then forced to join the UnderWorlders in digging the trench. Soon, Chaor and a team of UnderWorlders, including Takinom, Agitos, Chargola, Narfall, Illazar, and Rarran, attack the M'arrillians, intent on confining the M'arrillians there while firing Ulmar's Annihilizer to set the oil field ablaze. Though they succeed in firing the Annihilizer, they are unable to free the UnderWorlders, and thus Raran uses an attack that makes them fireproof - only to be brainwashed by Milla'iin in the process. Milla'iin then orders the M'arrillians beneath the waters of the Marsh of Murk, and thus while the oil on top is set alight, the M'arrillians remain unharmed, as had been Aa'une's intent, as revealed to the UnderWorlders through Raran. In reality, Milla'iin was meant to draw Chaor away from UnderWorld City so that Lord Van Bloot could conquer it with help from the M'arrillians. Milla'iin later took part in the battle of Kiru City, where the Tribal Alliance succumbed to M'arrillian brainwashing, as a result of Aa'une entering his Avatar form at Lake Blakeer. While the M'arrillians succeed in brainwashing all Creatures, save for Takinom, Aa'une is destroyed by the combined effort of Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu. Having felt Aa'une's destruction, and knowing that they were no longer invincible without Aa'une, Milla'iin retreated with the other M'arrillians. Returning to the Lava Pond, Milla'iin was able to maintain control of the foothold for the M'arrillians, a feat that. Frustrated, Chaor ordered Khybon to begin construction on the Magma Dam, intent on utilizing its abilities in tandem with his army in the fight against Milla'iin.[citation needed] Alternate Reality In an alternate version of events, where the M'arrillian invasion ended in the successful conquering of Perim, Milla'iin does battle with a rebellious Najarin at Kirvak Mound, which ultimately results in Najarin's subsequent defeat. Personality and Behavior Appears very intelligent. Has a master plan to flood all of the Underworld. Milla'iin already flooded Lava Pond and has enslaved several UnderWorlders and one Chaotic player (Ethan/Mister E) using his mind powers. Temporarily paralyzed Tom, Peyton, and Kaz at the Lava Pond. Defeated Najarin in a future event, as seen in Time's Up! Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies The m'arillian tribe Enemies Non-m'arillians Card Details His special ability involves discarding two Mugic cards to destroy a targeted engaging creature with zero power. Basic Stats Textbox Discard two Mugic Cards: Destroy target engaged Creature with 0 Power Power. Unique, Loyal - M'arrillians or Minions (Minions use Brainwashed text. Minions may only play Generic Mugic.) Milla'iin, Foothold Commander Card Details Basic Stats Textbox At the beginning of your turn if all Creatures you control have no Mugic Counters, return target Mugic Card from your general discard pile to your hand. ''' Unique, Loyal - M'arrillians or Minions. Release and Promotion Appearances * Time's Up * Newbie * Mister E * UnderWorld Overthrown Card Owners * Evan * Shinwan Strategies Equip Milla'iin with Mipedians Balladeer Flute. Use this Battlegear to add a mugic counter to Milla'iin. Now use the Mugic Specific Diminishing to take target engaged power down 20. Use Psychodrain (or any attack that take down opponents power) to take down more power. Repeat this until targets power is zero. Use Milla'iin's ability to destroy target creature. Milla’iin can be incredibly useful in decks that focus on lowering power. Equip your creatures with Prisms of Vacuity and keep a Hall of Fatigue or two in your deck. Attacks like Psychodrain, Lightning Burst, and Whirlwind Scythes will also lower power. Once your opponent has 0 power, use Milla’iin’s ability. This can be used three times, or four if you have two Castle Bodhrans in your deck. To ensure you can use this ability to the max, keep him in the back row. Milla'iin, Foothold Commander works well with the Original Milla'iin, Ihun'kalin, Fal'makin, and Emna'ool. If all your creatures have 0 mugic counters, he can return a mugic card. This can allow these chieftains to reuse their ability a few more times. Gallery screenCapture 10.09.13 20-11-18.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-11-41.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-11-58.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-12-22.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-12-36.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-12-50.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-13-16.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-13-51.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-14-14.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-14-44.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-15-48.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-16-35.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-16-48.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-17-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-31-40.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-31-51.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-32-11.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-33-07.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-33-28.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-33-55.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-34-32.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-34-55.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-35-17.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-35-56.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-49-46.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-50-01.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-50-11.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-50-29.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-51-17.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-51-28.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-51-37.jpg See Also * M'arrillians Category:M'arrillians Category:M'arrillian Chieftains Category:Beyond the Doors Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:Featured Article Category:Rare Icons Category:Unique Cards Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures With Water Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Rare Creatures Notes and References